This invention relates to a print assembly for magnetic and clear printing magnetic cards and the like.
As is known, there are presently available on the market devices for magnetically and in clear printing magnetic cards or the like and then selecting the valid printed ones. For performing these operations, the known devices have a whole series of critical and complex operations which are tendentially carried out by specially made automatic equipments.
In particular, these prior design devices are usually equipped with fairly complicated members and linkages having therefore a certain inaccuracy and uncertainty of operation. As a result, a large number of magnetic cards are to be rejected because imperfect and not suitable for the intended use.